Fluid lines are known to leak at various location. Leaks may be caused, for example, by ordinary wear, temperature fluctuations, weathering, corrosion from the fluid being transported, and other internal and external degenerative factors. In particular, fluid lines may be prone to leakage at a location where a hose meets a fitting.
Certain leak detection systems are known. One known leak detection system includes a strain-sensing layer that detects strain in a hose. Another known leak detection system employs electrical leads.